A Female HG Wells
by SwanQueen4tw
Summary: AU B&W. Myka goes to London on vacation to find new books for her store and for herself. When things go wrong at the airport, she finds herself in the hotel bar talking to a gorgeous brunette.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thank you Lisa for giving me this fic idea. So far, this is going to be at least four chapters.**

Chapter One

 _Some vacation this is turning out to be. They lose my bag and it'll be shipped back home. Therefore, I'm stuck in London with the one change of clothes I kept in my carry-on bag._ "Can I have a vodka tonic please?"

"Yes ma'am. Long flight from the U.S. I assume?" The bartender started preparing my drink.

"The flight was fine. They did manage to lose my luggage though." Running my fingers through my curly hair, I sighed. _At least all of my important information was in my carry-on. So, I can still check into the hotel and relax for tonight._

"There's a clothing store a few blocks away. It's about a twenty minute walk or a short ride." The older gentlemen placed my drink on a napkin.

"Thank you." I sipped the drink as he left to tend to other customers.

"It's a bloody shame what happened to your bag." I jumped at the smooth English accent. Looking to my right, I saw a gorgeous brunette woman with dark eyes and a charming smile. "I apologize. I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's alright. Just been a long day." Turning back to my drink, I swirled the little liquid left inside. I had always been attracted to men, for the exception of my roommate in college, but this woman was breathtaking.

"H.G., how are you dear?" The bartender smiled when he noticed the brunette who had taken the stool beside me. _H.G.? That's an interesting nickname._

"Hello Charles, how is business today?"

"It's been steady." The man returned and started preparing another drink. "Your normal then?" H.G. gave a small nod. "And would you like another Miss. Bering?"

"Yes please." I tried stretching my back. The plane ride was long and uncomfortable. "H.G. huh? That's an unusual nickname."

The brunette chuckled. "Yes, my parents were fans of the author H.G. Wells so they named me Helena Grace. It just turns out our last name is Wells."

"Well your parents have great taste in literature. H.G. Wells was a brilliant writer. One of my favorites. My name's Myka, by the way."

We shook hands as Charles finished our drinks. "It's a pleasure, Myka Bering." _The way she says my name sends shivers down my spine. I've never had that happen before._

"Yes, H.G.'s parents loved 19th century literature and so does she. Helena's quite the talented writer herself." The brunette mocked a glare towards her friend. "What?"

"Go tend to your other customers." Helena took a sip of her Amoretto sour as the man shrugged and walked away.

"So, you're a writer. Have anything published?" The woman was intriguing. Or it could be a mix of the alcohol and the fact she was attractive.

"Nothing yet but I am working on a manuscript. What do you do back home?"

"I own a bookstore that specializes in 19th century books. I came to London hoping to find some books for my collection along with ones for my store."

"Is it safe to assume you're going to the H.G. Wells museum then?"

"Quite safe. But I'll probably do that after I get some clothes and a new suitcase tomorrow." Finishing my third drink, I switched to water. I could feel a lovely buzz coming on.

"If you would like, I can drive you around until you can map out where everything is." Helena's offer was sincere but I couldn't help but wonder why she would help a woman she just met.

 _Any person in their right mind would say no to this offer._ "That would be nice, thank you." _And apparently, I'm out of my mind._

"I'll pick you up at noon then. I'm sure you'll want to get plenty of rest beforehand." Helena placed a few bills on the counter and stood. "It's been my pleasure." Her eyes ran over me quickly. Somehow it still felt like they were caressing my every curve. "See you tomorrow out front. Bye Charles." Before I could say anything, the brunette was out the door.

"It seems you've made a new friend." Charles picked up the money and empty glass. "She's really a nice woman."

"She seems to be." It was nice walking into my hotel room. The AC had been set to sixty-eight degrees just the way I liked it. Placing my bag on the dresser, I slipped out of my jeans and climbed into bed. I made sure to set an alarm that would give me ample time to wake up and get ready for Helena to pick me up. _Why did she want to help out a complete stranger? And why did I react that way when she looked me over? Though, she is beautiful._ I tried to clear my mind but the liquor made that difficult. I kept hearing Helena's smooth English accent and remembering what it did to me.

Xxx

Groaning, I reached over to turn off my alarm. It was safe to say I wasn't the nicest person before I had at least one cup of coffee. Stretching, I stood and walked over to the small coffee pot. Going through the motions, I finally got it to start brewing. While the coffee made, I stepped into a hot shower to wake myself up. The water pressure felt lovely on my stiff muscles. Again, my mind wandered to Helena. I still couldn't figure out why she would help me out. _Hopefully, she won't try to kill me once I get into her car._ Chuckling inwardly, I washed and stepped out.

"Room service." A light knock came from the door.

Tying my robe, I popped my head out. There was a small cart outside the door. "Right. I forgot I had them bring breakfast every day." Pulling the cart inside, I got dressed and started eating. When ten till noon came, I grabbed my wallet and made my way to the front. As I walked out, I was met by Helena leaning against her car. She was quite preoccupied with whatever was on her phone. "Hey." The smaller woman jumped slightly and looked up. "I guess it was my turn to scare you?"

"It seems that way. How are you?" H.G. climbed into the car as I made my way to the passenger seat.

"I'm well. Still sore from the flight." Buckling, I noticed the car smelt like books and coffee.

"One of them is for you." Helena motioned to the cups between us. "The tea is mine." She must have noticed the dumbfounded look I had because she smiled. "You had at least three drinks last night. Charles is known for making his pretty stout and you looked like you had a nice buzz before I left."

I could feel a light blush crawl up my neck. "Thank you."

"Welcome. Now, which would you like to do first? Get clothing and a suitcase or just let me show you around?" Helena pulled onto the street.

"Showing me around would be fine. And if we pass a clothing store, we can stop." I sipped on the steamy liquid. The caffeine waking up my muscles.

"Righty-ho then." As we drove, Helena pointed out landmarks and gave me some of the history behind them. Honestly, I didn't care what she said as long as she spoke. I loved the sound of her velvety voice as she strung sentences together. "And at this point in the tour, I will stab you with a syringe and tie you to my bed only to keep you alive long enough to have my way with you. Then, I will kill you."

"Uh-huh." Her words finally sank in. "Wait, what?" Panic surged through my veins until I noticed Helena's smirk.

"I'm quite aware when people aren't listening to me, Myka. If I'm boring you, feel free to let me know and I'll pull over and let you out."

Guilt tightened in my chest. "No…that's not what I…" _I can't tell her I got lost in her sexy voice and that I didn't care what she said. I just wanted to listen to the sound._ "I'm sorry. Just all the information made me zone out."

Helena quirked an eyebrow in my direction. "Well, we're at the, as you would call it, shopping mall. You can get clothing and a suitcase here." She parked and got out. I just sat there. I felt horrible. I truly wasn't meaning to be rude. "You coming?"

"Yeah." Stumbling out of the car, I noticed the amused look on H.G.'s face. "You American's aren't that graceful, are you?"

"Well we can't all have grace in our name." Not the best comeback I've ever had, but, it gained a chuckle. I caught up to Helena's side as we entered the shopping center. Luckily, I had converted my dollars to pounds at the airport so there wouldn't be trouble paying.

"You seem like the type who dresses more business casual." H.G. stopped in front of a smaller store. From the looks of it, the clothing inside was exactly my style. "This would be the store for you."

"You can read people pretty well it seems."

The woman grinned. "I've always been good at it. I am a writer after all. We do need to know people."

"True." I followed Helena into the store and we parted ways. As I combed the shelves, I couldn't help but notice her from a distance. She wore a pair of black jeans that hugged her quite well, knee high black leather heeled boots, a crisp white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled to her elbows, and a black vest. I couldn't help but notice the chain that was attached to what I assumed was pocket watch. _Not many people have those anymore. I think she uses it for more than a fashion statement. Somehow she really pulls the look off._ As Helena turned, I looked down quickly. I couldn't get caught staring at her.

"Have you found anything?" Helena joined me once more.

"Yeah. I think there's a few things on the other rack I'll try on." Grabbing the few items, I made my way to the dressing rooms. Realizing H.G. wasn't with me, I turned. "You can join me if you'd like." Helena quirked a brow. "I meant talk to me from the other side of the door." Chuckling, H.G. followed.

"How long are you in London for?" Helena leaned against the wall as I entered the small, dimly lit room with a mirror on every wall.

"For a week. Long enough to check out the museum and a few book stores." My stomach flipped as I undressed. I knew Helena couldn't see me but I was still standing in my underwear just a few feet from her. _The way she looked at me last night. The way it felt like she was almost touching me._ Chill bumps covered my arms as I thought about her dark eyes. Not so innocent thoughts about the English woman started filtering through my mind.

"There's one bookstore you may really enjoy. Not many people know about it. If you'd like, I can take you there." _Take me. I know she doesn't mean it in that way but still._ "Myka?"

"That sounds good." My voice cracked. I could only imagine the amused smirk Helena must have had. _What is wrong with me? This has never happened before._ "Since you've been driving me around all day, can I buy you lunch?"

"That sounds fair. There's a small café' near the bookstore we can go to. They have a few American dishes if you're not in the mood for one of ours."

"I actually quite enjoy British cuisine." As I buttoned the shirt, I made sure to leave enough undone to show off the little cleavage I had. _This is pathetic._

"You do seem like a woman who is very enlightened and has a broad taste pallet." _Was there a hidden meaning in that? Oh geez. Does she realize I find her attractive? Is that why she offered to take me out today? No. It couldn't be._ "How are the clothes turning out?"

"Good. I think I'll get these and a few other things." After redressing, I gathered the clothes and walked out. "Ready?" Helena nodded and followed behind me. I was slightly embarrassed when I picked out underwear. I knew H.G. saw them.

"You're a woman with good taste." The flirtation in her voice made my cheeks burn.

 _This woman is going to kill me._ We checked out and went to get a suitcase. Thankfully, that was painless. I placed my bags inside the case and laid it in the backseat of Helena's car. "Let's get some lunch and then to the bookstore. I'm sure we'll be in there for awhile."

"Excellent idea." The car ride was quiet. Both of us lost in our thoughts. _Why does this woman have such an effect on me? I've never acted so giddy around anyone before. And the way she acts. I can't help but wonder if she's interested in me too. Too? Oh God. Am I interested in her? I'm only here for six more days. I'm not the type for a fling. I refuse to have a fling. I've been hurt by a fling and I don't want to hurt Helena. Oh God. I do like her. Shit._ The car coming to a stop broke me free of my inner freak out. "Shall we?"

"Of course." The café was exactly like I imagined. It was a hole-in-the-wall place that you had to know about to find it.

"Welcome. Right this way." We followed the shorter woman quickly. She led us to a back corner table. "Here you are. My name is Jennifer and I'll be your server this afternoon. What can I start you with to drink?"

"Water for me please."

Helena chuckled and ordered tea. "Still trying to get rehydrated?"

"As you said, I had at least three drinks last night, so yes." I glared playfully at the brunette sitting across from me.

Xxx

"This bookstore is amazing." I looked around in awe. Old books lined the isles. I couldn't help but take in a deep breath. The smell of old books always relaxed me.

"She's the American version of you, Helena."An older man, probably in his late sixties, smiled from the next isle.

"She's a lover of good literature, yes. The American version of me, I'm not sure. She's not as graceful as I am." Helena smirked. "Do you have my books in yet?"

"Yes, they just came in this morning." The man disappeared into the backroom.

"Do I need to put you on a budget or will you be good without one?" H.G. grinned.

"Very funny. I'll be fine." Leaving Helena, I made my way down one of the isles. _She's being flirty now. More than she has been. She must know. Great._

"Here you are all first editions of Shakespeare's poems." Helena and the store owner were a few isles over but I could hear them easily. "She's quite the looker Helena. Are the two of you?" The man's voice trailed off.

"James, no." She warned. "We just met last night in Charles' bar. But, yes, she is quite attractive." Helena lowered her voice in hopes I couldn't hear. _She finds me attractive?!_

"It seems like she thinks the same about you." _Shit! Even he sees it._

"She's only here for a week." Helena paused. "Oh don't look at me like that."

"Whatever you say, Helena."

She scoffed and started to walk away. Jogging to another isle, I picked up a book and flipped through it. "How many books have you found? Dare I ask?" H.G. stood with a box of books on her hip.

"A few. H.G. Wells, Jane Austen, Lewis Carroll, and others." Closing the book in my hands, I placed it on the stack I had started. "You?"

"Customs will have a field day with you. Yes. I'm going to put these in the car and be right back." Helena brushed by me but not before giving me a once over. _She noticed the extra button I left undone._ I watched as the woman left.

"Do you like her?" James leaned against the corner of a bookshelf.

I looked towards the store owner sheepishly. "Can I set these behind the counter for now? I'm still looking for a few others."

"Sure. But you never answered my question. If you do, don't hurt her. Helena would never admit it, but she's not as strong as everyone thinks she is. She's been scorned in the past by lovers and they've left her heart fragile."

I couldn't help but feel for the woman. I knew that pain well. "I can understand that." Something changed in me when H.G. walked back inside.

Her eyes narrowed when she saw James and me standing together. "What? The two of you look thick as thieves."

"Nothing." James cleared his throat. "I'll leave the two of you alone. I need to do a few things in the back. Helena, could you watch the front for me while your friend keeps looking?"

"Sure." H.G. watched as the older man walked away. She knew something was up. When he was gone, her eyes fell back on me. "What did he tell you?"

"Nothing." I tried walking away, but Helena grabbed my wrist turning me to face her. The stern look in her eyes made a good dose of word vomit start to bubble up my throat. "Just that….Uh….," I cleared my throat. A light blush crossed my cheeks.

"You overheard our conversation a few minutes ago, didn't you?" Her eyes softened after I nodded slowly. "And I'm sure he told you about my past then?" Another nod. Sighing, H.G. let go of my wrist. "He can't leave it alone."

I missed her touch instantly. "He cares about you, Helena."

"I know he does." We stood in silence a moment. "For the record, I'm not being nice and driving you around for some booty call later on."

"I know. You're not that type of person." Helena's eyes narrowed again. "You're not the only one who can read people." We spent another hour or so in the store and finally Helena had the good sense to drag me out.

"Okay, let's go. Otherwise you'll need to buy another suitcase. Have a nice day James." H.G. grabbed one of the two boxes I had filled. Pushing the door open with her hip, she motioned for me to exit.

"Afternoon ladies. Oh and Miss. Bering, remember what I said." I gave the man a soft smile before walking out.

"What did he tell you?" Helena placed her box on top of mine.

"I can't say. What would you like to do now?" I buckled and waited for Helena to do the same.

"I'd like to know exactly what the two of you were talking about. But I can see that you're not going to tell me." H.G. hesitated a moment. "It's close to supper time; would you like to join me?" Vulnerability was clear in her voice. "I have chicken that I need to cook tonight before it goes out of date."

I couldn't help but feel giddy. "I'd like that." Helena smiled softly and started the car. "As long as you don't stab me with a syringe, tie me to your bed, have your way with me, and then kill me."

Helena laughed remembering her words from earlier. "No darling, I won't kill or stab you. But as for the rest, I can't make any promises." Heat started to burn my cheeks as the brunette winked. We drove in a comfortable silence. _Her laugh; I would never get tired of hearing it._

H.G.'s apartment was small but it fit her. In her living room alone, there were three bookshelves filled with all sorts of books. "Wow, you really do love books."

Helena chuckled softly. "Indeed I do. More than most people actually." I could feel her eyes watching me as I ran my fingers over the fragile spines.

"I don't blame you. Can I help with anything?" I glanced over my shoulder to see H.G.'s head turn. _Was she watching me? I knew I felt her eyes_ on me.

"No, I believe I can fix everything. When it's closer to being finished, you can help set the table." Helena rummaged through her fridge and started gathering the dishes and ingredients she needed. "Once the chicken is in, I'll give you a tour."

"Alright." I went back to another bookshelf. Her desk was covered in papers and a typewriter. "Not many people use typewriters now."

"I've not been able to use it lately because a part broke a few weeks ago. Finding the replacement parts are nearly impossible. So, for now, I'm using a fountain pen. Both are enjoyable. You really get to know your work."

"Spoken like a true writer. What's your book about? I don't want to be rude and look over it while your back is turned."

"Well thank you for not being rude." I picked up a book and flipped through it. _So she likes H.G. Wells as much as I do. This edition of The Time Machine has seen better days and the spine is worn. It's about to fall apart._ "One of my favorites." Helena purred in my ear. My body started to tingle as she chuckled darkly. _She's toying with me and God how I love this electricity raging through me._ "Let's start the tour, shall we?" H.G. took the book from my hands and placed it back on the shelf.

My heart fluttered when our hands touched. I could only hope Helena felt the same way. "Sure." My voice came out a whisper. _She's so close to me. I can smell her perfume again._ Helena showed me around her one bedroom one bath flat. It reminded me a lot of my apartment. Every room was full of books.

As H.G. finished preparing dinner, I set the table for us. "Would you like a glass of wine?"

"Sure. Where are the glasses and I'll pour it?" Helena pointed towards the cupboard near her. Bringing down two wine glasses, I popped the cork. Helena took the food to the table as I placed a glass in front of her. "This looks amazing and smells fantastic."

"Thank you." We took a seat and started eating. The food tasted incredible. Much better than anything I could ever cook. "You never told me where you were from."

I dabbed my mouth before answering. "New York. I live in the apartment above my bookstore."

"Is it just you," a pause, "who works in the store?"

 _Now that has a double meaning. I'm glad I can give her the answer I hope she wants._ "Yes, it's just me."

"You must drown yourself in work. But New York City, that place never sleeps."

"No it truly doesn't. But I love the noise. One reason why I love London is because it's the New York of England." Helena laughed and I loved it.

"It's a fast paced place but I wouldn't say it's the London of the United States."

"You're right on that. Most of New York isn't as elegant as London. But there is plenty of history." We continued eating in a comfortable silence. Every once in a while we commented on something book related. "Since I got a lot done today, would you like to join me at the museum tomorrow?" When Helena never answered I began to get nervous. "I mean, you don't have to. You've probably been already and…,"

"I'd love to. You asked me right as I took a bite of food." In that moment, H.G. realized I was just as vulnerable as she was. Something inside her changed. Helena seemed more at ease. "What time would you like to go? Since I _am_ your driver after all I need to know these things."

I couldn't help but laugh. The coy look Helena shot me was hysterical. "How about we grab lunch and then go? How does noon sound?"

"That works. There's a pub between your hotel and the museum that has good food." Helena and I cleaned up the kitchen and sat on the small vintage couch in her living room. The air was thick between us. We knew we had to talk about what was said earlier in the bookstore but neither wanted to bring it up.

"Well, it's getting late." I finished my wine and stood. "I guess I better get back to the hotel."

Helena glanced at the clock. "I didn't realize it was this late." She took the empty glasses to the sink and rinsed them. There was something between us. Hurt or sorrow maybe? I didn't want to leave but I had no real reason to stay. "Since I've had wine, I'll call you a cab." Helena's voice was flat.

 _She's hurt._ "Thank you." _I have to figure out a way to show her that I'm interested but not overwhelming. We're both fragile when it comes to this. Both guarded._ H.G. made the call and we waited. Once the car pulled up, she walked me out. "Helena," I turned to face the shorter woman. "I'll see you tomorrow." Leaning forward, I kissed her cheek. Letting my lips linger just long enough to prove it wasn't chaste. "Goodnight H.G."

Shock was clear in her dark eyes. "Goodnight Myka."


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, I made sure to look nice. The jeans I bought hugged my curves well and wearing sexy underwear always made me feel better about myself. Buttoning my shirt, I made sure to leave the top three undone again. Hopefully Helena would notice. "I'm acting like a teenager. What the hell?" As I poured myself a second cup of coffee, my phone rang. "Hey Pete, how are you? Why are you up so early? I'm putting you on speaker by the way." Tapping the screen, I placed the phone on the dresser.

"Sounds good. Just getting up for work. How's London? Meet anyone interesting in a bookstore yet?"

I hesitated a moment. While yes, Pete was my best friend he was also like my brother. Which meant he would pick on me if I told him about Helena. "I met a woman the other night. She's been driving me around and we're going to the H.G. Wells museum today."

"Myka's got a date!" Pete started to carry on. "Myka's got a girlfriend!"

"Pete! Will you cut it out? She's not my girlfriend. And it's not a date." There was a longing in my chest.

"You want it to be a date." My silence spoke volumes. "Okay. Okay. But do you like her?"

"I think I do. She's smart, sassy, intelligent, and a writer. She loves books just as much as I do."

"She's the British version of you basically?"

I couldn't help but laugh. "Yes, she actually is. And she's gorgeous too."

"Wow, you've got it bad for this woman, don't you?"

"Oh shut up." I paused. "I think I do." My head whipped up when I heard a light knock on the door. "Hold on Pete, there's someone at the door."

"Okay."

Unlatching the chain, I opened the door. "Helena?" My voice squeaked.

"Charles told me your room number." Helena stood with a knowing smirk. _Shit! How much did she hear? From the look of that grin, she's been standing here for awhile._

"Mykes? Mykes?! Are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah Pete. I'm fine." I walked back into the room and picked up the phone. "I gotta go." I ended the call before Pete could say goodbye.

"I hope I didn't interrupt anything important." Helena closed the door behind her.

"Uh...N-no. I was just talking to my best friend." I shoved the phone into my back pocket. "Ready to go?"

"Ah. Best friends are nice. You can tell them anything. Anywhere from the most pointless of things to whom you're currently smitten over." I stopped dead in my tracks. _Shit! She heard me!_ "Shall we go darling?" Helena turned towards the door with a sly grin.

 _Damn it she heard me!_ "How long have you been standing there?" I followed quickly.

"Long enough to know Pete is like your brother." H.G. opened the car door for me. _Well, at least the awkwardness of telling her that I'm interested is over. Now the awkwardness of who will make the first move begins._

We made our way to the museum and I couldn't help but laugh as Helena signed the guest book. "Really? Signing in as H.G. Wells?"

"What? That is my name after all." The woman grinned before taking a seat for the presentation. Shaking my head, I followed and took the seat beside her. Helena and I enjoyed the actor but couldn't help smirking when he got information wrong. The tour guide glared when H.G. scribbled a note on her notepad and placed it on my lap.

 _This man is an idiot. I think we'd do a better job at this._

Taking her pen, I wrote back. _Yeah. A female H.G. Wells would be interesting._

 _Well there is a female H.G. Wells, darling. I'm sitting right here. ;)_

A soft blush crept up my neck. I could only imagine the flirtatious voice Helena was using. "Are we boring you ladies?" The tour guide stood with her hands on her hips. Clearly she was irritated with us.

"Uh…no not at all." I felt like a middle schooler who just got caught passing notes in class.

"You're acting like children." The woman glared. For the rest of the presentation, Helena and I were good. But the mischievous grin she shot me made it hard to concentrate.

After the presentation, we roamed the rest of the museum looking at the books and other items. "I can't believe we got in trouble."

"Oh live a little. You're too uptight." Helena glanced over the bookshelves in the den. "Wouldn't you love to have some of these?"

"Yes I would. And I'm not uptight." H.G. quirked a brow. "Okay, maybe a little."

"More than a little darling."

"Oh and how do you suppose I loosen up then?" Helena didn't answer. Her mischievous grin just grew. "Oh God."

Xxx

I found myself standing outside of a club named The Shadow Lounge. "Helena, I…"

"You're going inside with me even if I have to drag you. Now come on." Lacing her arm through mine, Helena pulled me inside. The music was loud and the lights were dim. There was a dance floor and DJ opposite the bar. Quickly it dawned on me that this was a gay bar. There were plenty of couples dancing or sitting a booths talking and enjoying a few drinks. There was the occasional couple who just couldn't keep their hands off one another. Helena leaned close to so I could hear her. "Let's take a seat." Nodding, I followed her to a booth.

A man in his late twenties approached our table. "Hello ladies, what can I get you tonight?"

"I'll take an apple martini and my friend will have a margarita." The man smiled and walked away.

"You brought me to a gay bar? Not that anything is wrong with that…."

"Have you not realized by now that I like women?"

Thankfully the dim lighting covered my blush. "There were a few red flags." The man came back with our drinks and I sipped the margarita. Helena watched intently as I licked the salt off the rim before taking a sip. _She is interested in me._ _I know I shouldn't give into this urge to be close to her but I can't help it. I want to feel those lips on mine and feel her hands tangled in my hair. From the look in Helena's eyes she wants the same._

"Why don't we get out of here when we're done with our drinks? I wasn't honestly going to make you dance. I don't like to dance. I just wanted to see your reaction." H.G.'s voice was sincere. Not the tone of a woman who wanted to rip my clothes off.

"That sounds good." We drove back to the hotel in silence. As we walked in, Charles saw us in the lounge.

"Helena, Myka, how are you?" We stopped and tried to act calm and collected.

Helena answered for the both of us. "We're good. Myka just needs my help translating a book."

I smiled as Charles studied the us. "Alright. Translate away." _He damn well knows we're lying._ The elevator ride was awkward.

The awkwardness grew as we entered my hotel room. "Helena," I wasn't sure what to say. "I'm not the type who…"

"I'm not either. I'm not sure what I was thinking. I'm attracted to you but I'm not the type for a fling. And you're only here five more days. But…,"

"I can't stand wanting to feel your touch?" Helena's eyes flashed to mine. "I know how you feel." A sad smile tugged at my lips. "What are we going to do?"

Helena took a step closer and tucked a stray curl behind my ear. "Just live in the moment for once in our lives?" Brown eyes searched mine.

"Yeah." Leaning in, I placed a soft kiss on the writer's lips. They were softer than I imagined. The kiss turned passionate quickly and Helena's hands were in my hair. _Oh God how much I've wanted this._ Wrapping my arms around her waist, I drew H.G. as close as I could. A whimper escaped my lips as I felt Helena's tongue ask for entrance. I granted it immediately and moved us towards the bed. Helena guided herself to lean back as I straddled her hips. The only time we broke the kiss was to gasp for air.

"Myka….," H.G. ran her hands up my sides and looked down at the buttons of my shirt.

"Please." My voice was almost inaudible as I watched the brunette undo each button with care. _What the hell am I doing? I've only ever had sex with someone I cared about. Someone who I wanted to be with for a long time. But long distance relationships never work out._ I shoved the thoughts away and captured Helena's lips again. She pushed my shirt down my shoulders and I tossed it on the floor.

Her jacket and tank top were off quickly and pooled with my shirt. Helena's eyes studied me. "You're beautiful, Myka." I moaned as her hot breath caressed my ear.

"And you're gorgeous." Trying not to moan, I kissed down the writer's neck and across her collar bone. I never thought beyond that point. I just acted and I believe Helena did the same.

Xxx

The next morning, I woke up in a haze. It took me a moment to remember what happened the night before. Opening my eyes, I saw an empty spot next to me. _She didn't. She wouldn't leave without saying goodbye, would she?_ Hearing the toilet flush was the best sound I could imagine. Rolling to face the door, I watched as Helena walked out in nothing but a robe. "Did you really think I'd leave you before at least having breakfast together?"

Smiling, I sat up. "It was a fleeting thought for about a second."

The shorter woman smiled and walked over to the bed. Cupping my cheek, she placed a soft kiss on my lips. "Well, I wouldn't do that to you."

"Good to know. I can call the desk and have them bring two breakfasts up. They should be bringing mine within the hour."

"That would be lovely. I'll make us some coffee."

I watched as H.G. walked over to the dresser. Pulling the sheet around me, I grabbed the hotel phone and dialed the desk. "Hello, yes this is Myka Bering in room 208. Could you please send up a second breakfast and just put it on my bill? Thank you." After ending the call, I walked over and wrapped my arms around the smaller woman. "Thank you for not leaving." I placed featherlike kisses along her neck.

"You're welcome. I can't imagine hurting you like that. Coffee should be ready soon." Turning her head, she captured my lips in a tender kiss.

I smiled against the writer's lips. "Thank goodness. I'm not the nicest person before coffee."

Turning in my arms, Helena wrapped hers around my neck. "You're nice to me."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: You may need tissues for this chapter...**

The next few days were full of passionate love making. Helena and rarely left each other's side. If we did, it wasn't for long. As we approached my gate at the airport, a lump formed in my throat. I didn't want to leave this woman I had come to care so much for. "Helena,"

"You have to get on the plane. You have a life and a job in New York. I don't want to take that from you." Helena's voice wavered as she pulled me into a tight embrace.

"But I don't want…" I buried my face in her long hair and took in her scent.

"Shhh. You have to darling. If we're meant to be together, we'll meet again." She kissed my cheek and took a step back. "Goodbye, Myka Bering."

"Bye…" I watched as she turned and walked away. A single tear rolled down my cheek. I refused to cry in the middle of an airport over a woman I had only known for a week. This is why I never had flings. But what we shared wasn't a fling. It was much more than that. The ride home was treacherous. I couldn't sleep and all I thought about was Helena. I could feel her touch and remember the taste of her skin. _I think I'm in love with her._

When I finally arrived at my apartment it felt empty. There was nothing there for me anymore. Yes, I had my business but that didn't matter much to me. All I wanted to do was curl into a ball and get away from reality. Hours passed and finally my phone rang. It was Pete checking up on me. "Hey Pete…"

"Mykes, what's wrong?" He was worried.

"It's nothing." My voice was husky. The lump in my throat was painful.

"It's not nothing. I'm coming over."

"Pete, n-," The call ended. Sighing, I got up and unlocked the deadbolt. If Pete couldn't get in, he would bang on the door until I let him in. He had a key and would use it so I went to lie on the couch.

Fifteen minutes passed, and I heard a key entering the lock. "Mykes?" I waved from the couch. "I brought wine and ice cream."

I sat up as Pete made his way around the couch. "Is it about the woman in London?" I nodded. "You love her?"

I nodded again. Opening the pint of ice cream, I dug in. Pete poured us each a glass of wine. "We made love the day I talked to you. And after that, we never left the other's side. She made me get on the plane because she didn't want to take away the life I have here."

"That's….I'm sorry Mykes." Pete poured me a second glass of wine. "You wanna talk about it?"

"No. I just want to forget and sleep. But sadly, I can't sleep." I slowed down on the ice cream.

Pete pulled me into his arms and I cried into his shoulder. "Ssshh. I'm sorry Myka. It's gonna be okay."

Xxx

A few months past and finally the pain of Helena started to ease away. The store was closed, so I got up, made coffee, and turned on Good Morning America. "Today we have a special treat. The new upcoming author from London is Skyping with us about her novel. _Forever Yours_ has become the best seller in England and has traveled to the U.S."

Turning, I was met with Helena's face. My phone rang immediately and I knew it had to be Pete. "Yeah, I see it too." Joy and sorrow filled my chest. I was happy she got the book published but I missed her all over again.

"So, tell me Helena, what gave you the idea for this book? I mean, a Female H.G. Wells is a little out there."

Helena chuckled softly. "The idea of a female H.G. Wells was a running joke between me and an old friend of mine." Her voice was the put-on cheerful. But her eyes were somber.

"Is this friend the woman you dedicated the book to?" The reporter opened her copy of the book. "You said, to the woman who changed my life." The reporter met Helena's gaze once more. "Who is this mystery woman?"

"Yes, it is." Helena's jaw tightened.

"So, are you coming to the U.S. for a book tour soon? I know you have fans everywhere." You could hear an eruption of cheers from the fans in the studio.

"I am." Helena's eyes shifted and I could swear she was looking into my soul. "My first stop is California and my last is New York." My heart raced. "There's a bookstore there that I want to visit."

"Mykes? Are you okay? Mykes?"

I forgot I had put Pete on speaker. Actually, I forgot about being on the phone with him all together. "Uh. Yeah I'm fine. She's coming to New York and wants to see me."

"How do you know that?"

"The bookstore." I smiled inwardly as I took a sip of coffee.

"Well, that's all the time we have. Thank you for taking the time to Skype with us." The crowd erupted once again.

"Of course. It's my pleasure." The TV went to a pointless commercial and I finally took a seat.

"Myka?"

"I'm here Pete. I need that book."

Pete laughed. "Check your front door." He ended the call and walked inside.

"How long have you been standing out there?" I went over to the counter and poured him a cup of coffee.

"I heard about her last night and went to buy the book for you. Sometimes it's good that you don't live online like I do." I laughed as Pete gave me the book. "Try not to read it in one day."

Ignoring the man, I flipped through the pages. "This is borderline us."

"Huh?"

"The love story between the main characters; I'm the Secret Service agent and she's the female H.G. Wells." As I scanned the pages, warmth filled my heart. Helena's words were laced with love and passion. The same passion we shared months ago. I couldn't help but snort as I read about the Agent's partner. He was a spitting image of Pete.

XXX

The day finally came and Helena had her book signing at the local Barns and Noble. As I walked in, she was reading a page from her book. I had read the book a few times so I knew the exact part she was on. "When love is lost and lost overtakes me then the rules of love then are hidden. And chaos rules and order is lost, and hidden then my heart from love." Everyone's eyes turned towards me.

"It's Agent Bering…." A woman's voice trailed off as I locked eyes with Helena.

A soft smile tugged at the corner of my mouth. "But on some rare occasions, one can meet another that calms the chaos and warms your heart to love." Helena and I had an unspoken conversation. We were overwhelmed with emotions and knew if a word was said, we would both end up breaking down. "I'm a big fan."

Helena laughed. "Yes, I can see that." I took a seat and waited until everyone was gone. "Hey," H.G. joined me in the back of the room. "Want to get coffee?"

"And a bookstore?" I got to see the smile I loved once again. "My store is only a few blocks away, do you mind walking?"

"That's fine." Helena and I walked a block in silence before I had to break it.

"How did you enjoy the U.S. tour?"

"It was nice but since I never stayed in one place for more than a day, I saved New York for last." My step hesitated a moment. "I wanted to spend time here. I wanted to see you," she paused, "and your bookstore."

"Well I'm glad you saved the best for last." Helena chuckled. "We're here. I closed the store today so I could go to your book signing."

"I'm honored. I get a private tour of your store." Helena flashed me a mischievous grin. It felt like no time had passed between us. We fell right back into how we acted months ago.

All I could do was shake my head and open the door. "Get inside before other people think I'm open."

Helena eyed me quickly before walking inside. "Your store is amazing." The awe struck author wandered down an isle as I locked the door.

Laughing, I followed H.G. down the aisle. "You truly shine when you're in a bookstore." Helena smiled back at me before picking up a book. "Oh, I forgot. Stay right here." Jogging to the front, I brought out a book I hunted down just for Helena. "Here,"

H.G. looked from the book to me. "What's this?"

"Just open it."

Helena did and gently un-wrapped the book. Her fingertips traced the lettering on the fragile leather cover. "Myka…how did you find this?"

"I had to trade a lot of books and call in a few favors. But it was worth it after I heard you were coming to New York."

The writer was still in awe. "A first edition of The Time Machine…this is nearly impossible to find." Dark eyes met mine. "Thank you, Myka."

"You're welcome. And it's actually signed too." Helena's eyes grew. "It's good to see you again." I chewed my bottom lip when H.G. didn't reply.

"The pleasure is mine." Helena wrapped me in a tight embrace and held me for what felt like forever. I couldn't help but bury my face into the woman's neck. Slender hands tangled in my hair as she pulled back. "I'd love to continue exploring the store, but I'm quite famished."

"I can make us lunch if you'd like. My apartment is right up the stairs."

"That sounds lovely." Helena laced her arm through mine as I lead the way. Shutting off the lights, we ascended the stairs that led to my apartment. Opening the door, I let her go first. "Your apartment looks like mine."

"Yes, I know. I thought the same thing when I saw your flat." Helena walked towards one of my bookshelves as I started to make sandwiches.

"Hmm. I wonder where you could have gotten this one." Helena picked up one of the books I bought from the bookstore in London.

"Oh just some little hole-in-the-wall bookstore in London. This amazingly intelligent writer took me there. And before I spent all of my money, she had the good sense to drag me out." Helena laughed and joined me in the kitchen. "Lunch is ready."

"Looks delicious." H.G. took her plate to the small table outside my kitchen. We ate in a comfortable silence just enjoying each other's company. _It's good to see her again. And have her here even if it is only for a few days._ "You're staring darling. What is it?"

"N-nothing." I looked away quickly. "It's just good to see you again."

"The feeling is mutual." The air was heavy between us.

"Where are you staying while you're here?" My heart pounded in my chest.

"Hotel 373 5th Avenue." There was a longing in Helena's voice.

"You're welcome to stay here if you'd like." Dark eyes met my gaze. "I'd like if you stayed here."

"We would have to part ways again."

"I know." Both of our voices cracked. We were inevitable to one another. Our love only caused us pain in the end.


	4. Chapter 4

Each morning, I woke up in Helena's arms. Our legs were tangled together and we were as close as possible. I loved waking up hearing her slow breathing behind me. "Morning darling." H.G. placed featherlike kisses on my bare shoulder.

"Good morning." I rolled to face Helena whose eyes were still closed. _She looks so beautiful with just a sheet covering her. So at peace. How on earth am I going to say goodbye to this woman again?_ "Sleep well?"

"Mmhmm. Very well." Helena snuggled into me a little more. "Must we get up?"

"Sadly, we must. Or at least I do. I have to open the store soon. You can stay in bed if you'd like." I kissed her forehead. "I'd like you to meet Pete before you leave."

Helena's eyes opened. They were full of pain and vulnerability. "I'd like that."

Xxx

"So, this is the woman who Myka's smitten over?" Pete grinned at Helena before shaking her hand. "It's good to finally meet you."

"You as well Peter." There was tension between them. Pete, my best friend, wanted to protect me from the lover who hurt me and who will hurt me again. And then Helena, the lover who hurt me in the past and who will once again, yet we can't say no to one another.

"Anyway, Pete, thanks for joining us for lunch. I wanted you to meet Helena before she leaves tomorrow." My heart ached at the thought of losing H.G. again.

"I'm glad I got to meet her." His voice was stern. Pete got his message across that he wasn't thrilled with her leaving. _Maybe this was a bad idea. It's taking all Pete has to not tear Helena into shreds._

xxx

Helena and I paused at her gate. "Well, is this goodbye?" I tried to keep the pain at bay.

"Well, I would assume not since I'll be going to different book conventions here in the U.S. Maybe we'll see each other a few times a year." Pain was clear in her voice. Helena cupped my face and kissed me tenderly. Automatically, I pulled H.G. in and deepened the kiss. "Goodbye, Myka."

"Bye." My arms slid away from the woman's waist. Helena cupped my cheek and let her thumb run across my bottom lip. Kissing it, I used the last bit of power I had to speak. "Helena, I,"

"Shhh. I know." The author kissed me once more on the cheek before turning to get on the plane.

I watched until she was gone. "Love you." Bowing my head, I turned to walk back out front. As I wiped my tears, I was met by Pete leaning against his car. "Pete, what are you doing here?" He had my luggage beside him. "Why do you have my carry-on bag?"

"You're going after her." He pushed away from the car and placed a hand on either of my shoulders. "Go Myka. You love her and she loves you. I don't want to see your ITunes recently played list full of sad songs again."

I chuckled. "You're serious?"

Pete handed me my passport, my ID, and a plane ticket. "You should make it to London an hour after she does. Here's her cell number. Knowing you, you'll think of some cheesy romantic way to use it."

"How did you get her cell number? And thank you." I wrapped Pete in a hug.

"Don't ask. Now go." He smiled. "I'll take care of the store for you until you figure out what to do."

Like Pete said, I arrived shortly after Helena's plane landed. I flagged down a cab and gave the driver the address. It seems we got stuck at every light possible. I fixed my hair and reapplied my makeup. Giddiness consumed me as the car came to a stop. Tipping the cabbie, I pulled out my phone and dialed Helena's number. My heart sped when I heard her velvety voice again. "Helena?"

"Myka, what are you doing? And how did you get my cell number?"

"About to do something extremely insane." Ending the call, I knocked on her door. Helena's eyes grew when she saw me. "I can't wait months to see you again. Pete packed me a bag and bought me a plane ticket. I was on the next flight after yours."

"Myka…,"

"I love you. I want to wake up next to you every morning and fall asleep in your arms at night. I don't care about New York. You mean more to me than any bookstore ever could. I want to be with you. Helena-,"

"Sssh." H.G. placed a slender finger over my lips to silence me. "I love you too." Placing a soft kiss on my cheek, she took me by the hand. "Let's go inside. I put some tea on a few minutes ago."

I followed the brunette inside and closed the door. "Thanks for not calling the cops. I hoped you would find this romantic and not stalker-ish."

"If it was anyone else, I'd have called the police." Helena poured us each a cup and walked over to the couch. "What are you going to do with your store and apartment?"

"I can talk to James and see if he wants any of the inventory for his store. What he doesn't want, I can sell elsewhere. Maybe he would give me a job? When it comes to my place, Pete has been coveting it for years. He can have it."

"You always were a quick thinker." Helena smiled and laced our fingers together. "So you're mind is made up then?" Her smile grew when I nodded. "We can go back to New York and settle your affairs with the bookstore and apartment after we clear out space here."

 _I love hearing her say 'we' when talking about us._ "That sounds great. I can have Pete start packing my things and putting some books on eBay." I paused with a laugh. "What are we going to do about my books?"

"If you have depurates of mine, you can either sell them or give them to James to sell. I think he'd give you a cut of the profits."

"That sounds good. Let me call Pete and tell him I arrived and fill him in." Pulling out my phone, I dialed his number. "Hey Pete, you're on speaker."

"Did you make it there okay? Please tell me she didn't throw you out."

Helena's brow creased. "Why on earth would I throw her out?"

"Well, women are kinda bipolar. So…"

"Pete!" The man laughed. "I need your help packing my stuff. Once I'm moved in here, you can have the apartment."

"SCORE! What are you doing with the bookstore?"

"I'll talk to the local store here and see if the owner wants anything. What he doesn't want I'll sell on eBay or something. I'll let you know more soon. We're going to clear out some space and then come back to pack my stuff up."

"Sounds great Mykes. Keep me posted. But, hey, it's late. I'm gonna go to bed."

"Oh right. Okay, night Pete." We said our goodbyes and I ended the call. _I'm so happy. I don't know what to do with myself._

"He seems quite happy with us." Helena took a sip of tea.

"He is. He's always been there for me. We met in high school and stayed friends ever since." Yawning, I leaned against Helena's shoulder.

"He's cares about you. If you're tired, you can always sleep in my room."

"I'd rather sleep on the couch near you." Helena smiled. "I know, it's cheesy."

"I'll get you a blanket and pillow. I like cheesy romantic stuff. You get some sleep and I'll just continue writing."

"Did you ever get your typewriter fixed?" I watched as Helena went into her room.

"Yes, I finally found the part I needed." After I got situated, H.G. kissed me softly. "Now get some rest. You'll need it if we're going to clear out space for you."

"Yes ma'am." Shaking her head, Helena walked towards her desk. _I'm home. I'm finally home._ The sound of her humming was the last thing I heard before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
